Haru
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Los sentimientos de Takato por Henry salen a flote.


HARU (PRIMAVERA)

Me encuentro caminando por esa larga colina que me lleva a la escuela, puedo verlos aquellos arboles de cerezo que están en su mayor esplendor, un leve viento sopla y algunas de ellas comienza a a caer, que fresco clima se siente, vuelvo a retomar el camino a la escuela, me hacía falta respirar así, después de aquella carta que él me había dado, me sonroje al recordar el contenido de aquella carta.

Hola mi nombre es Takato Matsuda, tengo 14 años y estudio la secundaria, hace una semana mi mejor amigo Henry Wong me cito en la parte trasera de la escuela y me entrego una carta, me dijo que la leyera cuando estuviera solo, se despidió de mi como siempre lo hace y se fue. Me quede con la carta en la mano después de pensarlo la guarde en mi mochila y decidí leerla cuando llegara a mi casa. Me retire de la escuela después de las actividades del club de Futbol, me sorprendió que mi amigo no me hay esperado, ya que igual tenia practica pero de Básquet. Sin darle mucha importancia decidí retirarme a mi casa, al llegar salude a mis padres los cuales estaban trabajando en panadería que se encontraba justo debajo de mi casa. Subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación, abrí la mochila saque la carta y avente la mochila a la cama, fui y me senté cerca de mi escritorio, coloque la carta en la parte inferior del escritorio y me puse a verla, suspire.

-dijo que la leyera cuando estuviera solo-mire a mi alrededor mi pequeña hermana seguramente estará tomando una siesta, comencé a abrir el sobre y sacar las dos hojas que correspondían al documento que debía leer, las manos me temblaban y yo estaba nervioso, por un momento dude pero comencé a leer.

_"Sé que es repentino, por lo general siempre suelo decirte las cosas d frente sin importar que sea, lo intente pero no pude, y aun así me cuesta trabajo decir todo lo que quiero decir, tal vez es porque no encuentro las palabras apropiadas pero… Haaaayyyyy mi cabeza da muchos vuelcos, pienso varias cosas a la vez que no sé por dónde empezar, seguramente te estarás riendo y diciendo en voz baja "Pues desde el comienzo", pero la verdad no sé donde comenzó esta situación, es esa la razón por la que no eh comenzado de manera que me siento perdido… creo que solo lo diré, tal vez sea la mejor manera de comenzar…decirlo sin más….. No estoy seguro de que sea la manera correcta pero no tengo otra opción mejor…. TAKATO…TU….TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO…. Y no me refiero como amigo, sino como persona….. no se desde cuando empezó esto… de repente siempre soñaba contigo, con tu hermosa sonrisa, tu ingenuidad, tu dulce mirada, siempre diciendo que no me alejara de ti, después los sueños fueron subiendo de tono, ya no eran inocentes como los primeros, eran llenos de pasión, siempre teniéndote entre mis brazos, desnudos ambos en la cama, tapados por las sabanas, yo diciéndote lo mucho que te amaba y tu correspondiéndome con un lindo beso, las caricias van subiendo de tono hasta que llegamos a algo más… siempre sueño eso el hacerte mío, el sentirme uno contigo, el fundir mi cuerpo con el tuyo, oírte gemir mi nombre y pidiéndome que te dé más duro y rápido. Lo más seguro es que con todo esto estés pensando "Maldito pervertido no te me vuelvas a acercar", pero prefiero tu rechazo a seguir mintiéndote, el seguir ocultando este sentimiento me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, era un peso demasiado grande, tal vez estés decepcionado o confundido o ambas. Demonios, si fuera mejor persona y hubiera controlado mis sentimientos tu no estarías en aprietos, me detesto por eso, mi intención con esto no es hacerte sentir mal ni nada por el estilo, si deseas dejar de hablarme lo entenderé perfectamente, ya que estas en todo tu derecho, pero si quiero que me respondas esta carta, se sincero conmigo por favor. Te esperare en donde siempre el tiempo que sea necesario._

_Att: Henry"_

Deje la carta en el escritorio, me tumbe en la cama y puse mi brazo sobre mi cabeza, suspire, esa carta era una confesión de amor….de su mejor amigo, no podía creerlo, su confidente, su hermano, enamorado de él… eso era algo inesperado, continuo reflexionando hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente decidí faltar a clases, no me siento preparado para verlo aun, mucho menos para darle una respuesta, el tiempo paso, el horario de clases termino, por un momento pensé que vendría a buscarme a mi casa, pero no fue así," tal vez este tan asustado como yo" pensé, después reí por mi estúpido pensamiento.

Toda esa semana falte a la escuela, mis pensamientos estaban revueltos, y sabía que por las clases no tendría problema, era listo, sabía bien que me pondría al corriente, eso no me preocupaba en absoluto, el verlo a la cara sí. Observo lo arboles de cerezo, me relajan, debo llegar o se hará tarde, respire profundo y comencé a correr, llegue a tiempo, mis compañeros me miraban extraño, con interés por saber el porqué de mi ausencia de toda una semana, mi mejor amiga se me acerco y me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo, me hacía falta una re confortación así, el profesor llego , las clases pasaron normales, a la hora del almuerzo no encontramos en la cafetería, no nos miramos, ambos giramos nuestra mirada a otro lado, a la salida aun seguía indeciso en ir, pero no se me hacia justo que me siguiese esperando, me arme de valor y fui a la parte trasera de la escuela.

Ahí se encontraba, recargado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, su cara serena, se veía hermoso el viento movía su cabellera azulina, me sonroje. Sintió mi presencia y me miro, me acerque a él, "demonios porque la escuela está rodeada de arboles sakura "me dije a mi mismo, el ambiente era dulce, agradable, el viento esparcía los pétalos rosas por el lugar, rodeándonos.

-Discúlpame Takato

-Pero que dices, no hables antes de tiempo, no te eh reclamado nada ni me has hecho algo para que pidas disculpas-dijo sonriendo

El otro le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso el castaño se le acerca y lo abraza fuertemente, se acerca a su oído y le susurra

-Hare tus sueños realidad- de un forma muy sensual mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del peliazul.

Ante esto el otro sonrió y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, jugueteaban con sus lenguas en una lucha de ver quien tomaba el control de la situación, fueron caminando guiándose por la pared que llevaba a la entrada del gimnasio, el ojigris hábilmente encontró la manilla para abrir la puerta y entraron sin separarse, abrazándose y explorando la espalda del contrario, llegaron al centro del gimnasio donde se encontraban los colchones, el mayor tiro al castaño en uno de los colchones, nuevamente lo abrazo y besándose con una pasión incontrolable, ambos deseaban mas, sentir más contacto del otro. El sexo de ambos estaba despertando, seguían besándose mientras el mayor quitaba con gran maestría la ropa del menor, su camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, sus pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxer donde se podía ver en su entrepierna un pequeño bulto.

Dejo de besarlo y comenzó a lamer, morder y saborear el cuello del menor dejando marcas, bajando lentamente, y lamiendo todo pedazo de piel que tenía a su alcance, llego hasta la altura de los pezones, lamia uno, mordía y llenaba de saliva mientras con la otra mano, pellizcaba y aplastaba el otro pezón, haciendo que su pareja gimiera lleno de placer, suspiro y gemidos, esos estaba excitándolo más.

-Eres todo un maestro Henry- dejo el menor entre gemidos, sonrojado y sudoroso

-Y esto es solo el principio- dijo con malicia

Despojo de la última prenda que le quedaba al menor, y vio con gran emoción su ya creciente erección, tomo el pene ya erecto de su amante y comenzó a masajearlo con ambas manos, dando vaivenes de arriba abajo, gemidos se escuchan fuertemente, gritos y suplicas de que no parara, finalmente llego al orgasmo, el menor se corrió en la mano del tamer de terriermon.

-No es justo que solo tu disfrutes- dijo mientras acerca su mano impregnada de semen a su boca, chupándolo con la lengua- Hmmmm aunque debo admitir que sabes exquisitamente delicioso, sabes a pan recién horneado- lleno sus labios de la sustancia blanquecina que quedaba en su dedos- pruébate tu también takato- dijo y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Espero estés listo para lo que sigue-Advirtió el mayor

-Que esto aun no termina-pregunto con ingenuidad- aun falta algo, además, no se me hace justo que yo este desnudo y tú no, además también quiero hacerte sentir bien- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos

El castaño se acerco y comenzó a desvestir al mayor, una vez desnudo se acero a la parte baja del mayor, miro con atención e hizo un pequeño puchero

-Qué pasa?- pregunto el otro

-Es más grande- dijo con inocencia (Joce: *.* kawaaiiiiii takato kawaiiii / ….. Takato: me dejas continuar?... joce: *.* adelante)

Y sonrojándose por lo dicho, esto provoco una tierna risita en el otro

-Bien mi querido takato, estoy a tu merced, dijiste que me querías hacer sentir bien, pues adelante

El menor asintió, y dudoso e inexperto comenzó a lamer la punta del miembro del menor, lamia toda la extensión del tronco, después metió el miembro a su boca, succionando y haciendo que llegase hasta su garganta, el mayor gemía de placer.

-Vaya para ser primerizo, no lo haces tan mal- dijo entreabriendo sus hermosos ojos grises y leves gemidos

El menor seguía en lo suyo chupando y succionando el miembro con astucia y temor, finalmente el mayor no pudo más y termino corriéndose dentro de la boca del castaño, el cual trago gustoso la esencia de la persona que amaba en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Henry, deseo fundirme contigo, quiero ser uno solo contigo, deseo sentirte dentro de mí con todo mi ser, hazme tuyo Henry- dijo mientras nuevamente se acostaba en los colchones de gimnasia y abría su piernas dejando ver su entrada, la cual comenzaba a tocar.

Esta escena hizo que el otro se excitara de nuevo y su miembro cobrara vida de nuevo, sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio a lamer tres dedos al menor, este los impregno de saliva, una vez bien mojados, el peliazul introdujo un dedo en la entrada que esperaba atención, comenzó a dar movimientos circulares, metió el segundo dedo, e hizo lo mismo, la entrada comenzaba a dilatarse, el tercer dedo entro con mucha mayor facilidad, sin sacar los dedos se giro haciendo que su miembro quedase enfrente del rostro del otro

-Lámelo, así será más fácil y menos doloroso- dijo

El menor obedeció, y una vez que el miembro estuviese bien empapado de saliva, volvió a la posición original, saco los dedos de la entrada del menor e introdujo su miembro dentro, comenzó a dar fuertes estocadas, salía y entraba, ambos estaba llenos de lujuria, sintiendo sus cuerpos calientes, como se fundían en cada embestida dada, grandes gemidos soltaban ambos, el momento cumbre llego, llegaron al último orgasmo, el peliazul corriéndose dentro del menor y el castaño entre ambos, terminaron exhaustos, el mayor se acostó encima, pero no salió de su amante.

-Te amo takato- dijo con una gran dulzura y seguridad- eres todo para mi- lo beso tiernamente en los labios

-Henry… yoo- no termino de hablar pues unos pasos se escucharon cerca

La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a una chica de pelo castaño peinado en una coleta de lado, piel blanca y ojos miel, se sonrojo al ver la escena pero sonrió y les comento

-Que hubieran hecho si los veía un profesor, anden ambos límpiense, pónganse su ropa y limpien su desastre, tienen 10 minutos, debo cerrar el gimnasio- se giro y les dio la espalda- es bueno que finalmente se hayan dado cuenta par de tontos- les dirigió una sonrisa y salió

Los dos chicos perplejos y sonrojados de la vergüenza pero ambos sonrieron, se limpiaron, se pusieron su ropa, limpiaron los restos de semen y guardaron los colchones, salieron y ahí estaba la chica, observando lo bellos arboles de sakura a inicios de la primavera

-Espero y no sean como estos árboles, que florecen tan hermosos en primavera pero en inviernos son tan tristes y perdidos,- se giro a verlos y sonrió- no diré nada, será un secreto entre ustedes y yo

-Gracias-dijo el ojiazul

-Yuri- el castaño se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga

-Pero me deben un helado.

La brisa comenzó a tirar pétalos de sakura, la primavera al fin llego, y un amor prohibido comenzó, la primavera marca el inicio de un nuevo año en la naturaleza, será capaz ese amor de durar, pasar y superar todas las dificultades, tal vez nadie lo sepa, pero ese es el enigma de la vida, y será capaz la naturaleza de darles fuerza?...


End file.
